Student tracking systems are often used to track the location of students of schools, such as public or private kindergartens, elementary schools, middle schools, and high schools. These systems range from mobile applications that track the location of mobile computing devices (e.g. smart phones) or other tracking devices of the students to more advanced systems that also track the location of school buses transporting the students to and from school, the location of the students while at school, and provide image data depicting the students at the schools or on the school buses. Typically, student tracking systems use global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) such as the global positioning system (GPS). GNSS receivers of the mobile computing devices or tracking devices receive positioning signals from GNSS satellites, which are then used to generate location information for the students or buses. The student tracking systems then use the location information to determine if the students boarded the buses and whether they arrived at school.